You Belong With Me
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menyadari dan melihat keberadaan kita."  Songfic Taylor Swift's song.  Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**You Belong With Me**

Disclaimer : masih tetap miliknya Kishimoto Sensei

Pair : NaruSasu or SasuNaru?

Rated : T

Genre : romance as usual..

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **fic hasil dari penyakit WB yang sedang mendera saya. Sudah hampir seminggu ide mampet, sama sekali ga bisa buat fic apapun *pundung*. Ini songfic dari lagunya Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me. Saya menggunakan Naruto POV disini~ Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Kuangkat sebelah alisku. Mata biruku masih mengarah lurus pada sosok pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dariku, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa lama dia mondar-mandir di sudut sana dengan sebelah tangan menahan ponselnya disamping telinga.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyaku sembari melepaskan sebelah _earphone_ yang kugunakan ketika dia akhirnya duduk bersisian denganku.

"Tidak, hanya urusan biasa," jawabnya dengan bahu bersandar pasrah dipunggung sofa dengan kepala menengadah.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris dan menyentuhkan kaleng soda dingin ke dahinya yang tadi kubeli di minimarket.

"Untuk sedikit menetralisir kebrengsekanmu, Teme," ucapku diiringi cengiran rubah.

"Ck, usuratonkachi," balasnya singkat, membuatku tertawa kecil.

Aku kembali merilekskan tubuh dan mengutak-atik iPod yang sejak tadi berada di genggamanku, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk menikmati lagu yang sudah kupilih.

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Setahuku, wajahnya hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu kalau dia sedang bertengkar dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebab pertengkaran mereka kali ini. Mungkin karena sikap sahabatku yang dingin dan kaku ini. Ah, harusnya Sakura tahu benar kalau Sasuke memang bukan tipe lelaki romantis yang akan terang-terangan mengungangkapkan perasaan cintanya.

"Kau tidak pergi keluar, Dobe?" tanyanya setelah menarik paksa sebelah _earphone_ku.

"Tidak. Ini 'kan malam Rabu, bukan malam Minggu," jawabku sekenanya.

"Memang kau hanya pergi malam Minggu saja, hn?" tanyanya dengan mata mengerling.

"Kenapa memang? Malam Rabu 'kan memang jadwalku menginap di kamarmu ini, Teme."

"Hn, kau benar." Sasuke melirik iPodku, "Lagu apa yang sedang kau dengarkan, Dobe?"

"Eh? Lagunya Secondhand, Fall For You."

Dia menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku dan memasang sebelah _earphone_ yang tadi dilepaskannya dari telingaku dan memasangnya di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku suka lagu ini," ucapnya. "Tapi dia tidak," bisiknya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya yang sudah memejamkan mata dan menikmati alunan musik. Jenis musik favorit kami memang tak banyak berbeda, entah kenapa. Aku tahu benar kalau dia tidak menyukai melodi menghentak ataupun melodi yang terlalu lembut semacam musik klasik. Tapi pacarnya justru berbeda—atau haruskah kubilang kalau Sakura malah menyukai jenis musik yang tidak Sasuke sukai?

# # #

Suara riuh dan sorakan bersahutan menggema di stadion yang baru saja kumasuki beberapa menit yang lalu. Sial, aku terlambat! Untung saja pertandingannya belum selesai dan Sasuke masih berdiri disana, ditengah lapangan. Pertandingan semi final football ini memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan konsultasi skripsiku hari ini.

Mataku kini tertuju pada gadis-gadis berseragam _cheer_ yang semangat meneriakkan yel-yel untuk tim yang mereka dukung. Ah, dia pun ada disana; seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan rok pendek dan seragam _cheer_ yang mempermanis penampilannya; berbeda denganku yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt santai dan celana jeans.

Sakura berteriak dengan lantang bersama teman-temannya untuk mendukung tim football kampus kami. Dia memimpin gerakan khas _cheer_ didepan teman-temannya. Ya, dia adalah ketua _cheer_ kampus. Dia disana, disamping lapangan; berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa berada di tempat duduk stadion dan diam menonton pertandingan Sasuke dari jauh.

Dia bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, sedangkan aku hanya bisa dekat dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu pada saat-saat tertentu. Dia selalu bertemu Sasuke tiap hari –karena mereka sekelas–, sedangkan aku hanya memiliki satu rutinitas yang bisa memastikan kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke; malam Rabu, ketika jadwalku menginap di kamar asramanya untuk belajar bersama.

Aku memang bukan seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya. Aku bahkan menjadi orang yang selalu berada didepannya, berhadapan dan kadang bersebrangan dengannya. Hei, sejak awal kami memang tidak pernah bisa akur. Persahabatan yang kami mulai lima tahun lalu bahkan diawali dengan pertukaran bogem mentah. Aku selalu mendengus geli tiap mengingat hari itu.

Mereka dekat, mereka bisa selalu bersama, tapi apakah Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya sosok orang yang bisa menerima dan memahaminya itu ada disini, didepannya? Apa dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyadari bagaimana perasaanku ketika berhadapan dengannya? Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau sosok orang yang dicarinya selama ini adalah.. aku?

**# # #**

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana. Sasuke melangkah santai disampingku dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kaleng soda. Kami sedang jalan-jalan santai sore ini, dia yang mengajakku. Aku bisa tahu dia sedang kacau. Lihat saja dari celana jeans yang dipakainya. Sungguh, seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin pergi keluar dengan keadaan celana yang 'seperti itu' kecuali kalau otak mereka sedang tidak berfungsi dengan wajar. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir.

"Teman-temanmu benar-benar parah," ucapnya diantara usaha menahan gelak tawa.

"Ah, harusnya kau melihat reaksi dosenku saat itu," tuturku dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perut yang mulai sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Kami sedang duduk di bangku taman dan bercanda. Ya, bercanda. Kalian terkejut karena Sasuke bisa kuajak bercanda? Heh, tentu saja. Setahuku hanya aku dan kakaknya saja yang bisa membuatnya menahan tawa sampai seperti ini. Tidak mudah membuatnya tertawa, tapi aku selalu bisa melakukannya.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini tengah berekspresi. Kurasa senyumannya ini bisa bisa melenyapkan gelap yang membungkus seisi kota. Aku baru melihat senyum ini lagi sejak pertengkaran mereka waktu itu.

Dia selalu berkata kalau dia tidak apa-apa, dan aku tahu dia bisa merasakan lebih baik dari itu. Sejauh ini, dia selalu bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengannya. Kalau suatu saat nanti dia sudah tidak bisa menghadapi semua itu.. Untuk apa lagi dia bersama gadis itu? Apa yang dia harapkan dari gadis itu?

# # #

Aku menepuk pelan bahunya. Pertandingan final sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu setelah ditutup dengan keberhasilan Sasuke melakukan _touch-down_. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku dalam diam. Ah, sorot mata seperti ini lagi.

"Butuh bahu untuk menenangkan diri, Teme?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam, tidak menjawab ataupun menunjukkan ekspresi di wajah datarnya. Aku menghela nafas dan bersimpuh didepannya dengan menghadapkan punggungku padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dalam hening, akhirnya kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Aku melirik sekilas kearahnya dan kembali menghela nafas. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkarannya dengan gadis bermata emerald yang dicintainya di ruang loker beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sakura memang cantik, dan hari ini dia tidak datang sebagai kapten _cheer_, tapi sebagai penonton di tribun VIP. Penampilannya hari ini makin dipermanis dengan _high heels_ anggun yang menjadi alas kakinya; berbanding terbalik denganku yang memakai _sneakers_ oranye sederhana favoritku. Heh, lagipula mana mungkin aku menggunakan sepatu wanita? Aku 'kan lelaki!

"Kau bisa mengantarku pulang, Dobe?" tanyanya pelan.

"Lho, memangnya mobilmu kemana?"

"Aku tidak membawanya, tadi aku kesini dengan mobil tim."

"Err.. aku juga tidak bawa mobil, Teme. Tadinya aku mau menumpang mobilmu," ucapku dengan jari telunjuk menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, baka Dobe."

"Diam kau, Teme!"

Dia tertawa pelan. Setelah hampir lima menit dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku berbalik dan masih dalam posisi bersimpuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?" Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hn."

"Apa aku tidak perlu mengantarmu ke klinik? Wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya," tawarku.

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah." Aku bangun dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Aku tunggu diluar. Cepat ganti baju dan kita pulang. Kurasa ini sudah hampir petang."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tim. Dia tidak perlu bercerita bagaimana perasaannya, karena aku tahu. Dia tidak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku bisa mengerti. Cukup dengan melihat sepasang mata onyx indah miliknya, aku bisa memahaminya. Tapi.. Apa dia masih tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku yang selama ini bersamanya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahaminya? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi milikku?

Aku bersandar pada sisi pintu yang baru saja kututup dan menunggunya selesai berganti pakaian. Kuhela nafas panjang dan kusandarkan kepalaku ke pintu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku memiliki perasaan ini padanya. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini aku berusaha menunjukkan perasaanku padanya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari ini? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu sebenarnya untukku? Astaga.. Sebenarnya siapa yang pantas mendapatkan julukan 'Dobe' dalam situasi seperti ini?

# # #

"Orang kurang kerjaan macam apa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku tengah malam begini?" umpatku kesal dengan kedua tangan mengacak rambut pirangku frustasi.

Demi Tuhan, aku baru saja tidur satu jam yang lalu karena harus mengoreksi ulang skripsi yang akan kuajukan kembali kepada dosen pembimbingku besok pagi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan kantuk yang masih menggelayuti kedua mataku dan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Namun beban di mataku langsung lenyap ketika aku mendapatinya berdiri di depan pintuku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil. Dia gila atau apa sih? Tengah malam di musim gugur seperti ini, dia malah keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke apartemenku yang berjarak dua blok dari asramanya.

"Masuklah," ucapku.

Aku menutup pintu setelah dia masuk ke kamar mungilku dan mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurku. Kutinggalkan dia sebentar untuk menyeduh cokelat hangat di dapur kecil yang tersedia di apartemenku.

"Minumlah. Ini bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhmu," tuturku dengan tangan menyodorkan gelas berisikan cokelat hangat.

Aku duduk disampingnya dan meraih remote televisi, mencari acara yang sekiranya bisa menghiburku setelah acara tidur malamku ini terganggu. Sasuke menatap isi gelasnya.

"Aku tidak menambahkan gula sedikitpun, kau tenang saja."

"Hn."

Dia meminum cokelatnya perlahan. Aku kembali mematikan televisi karena ternyata tidak ada acara yang menarik. Aku menoleh dan menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memperhatikan gelasnya yang separuh kosong.

"Apa cokelat tanpa gula juga masih terasa manis di lidahmu?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia mendengus geli.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe. Lidahku masih berfungsi dengan baik," ucapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Dia kembali menutup mulutnya dan membuang pandangan ke lantai. Oh, oke, sepertinya aku tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru tidur satu jam yang lalu, dan kembali membuka mataku dengan paksa karena ketukan pintumu yang kelewat semangat itu," ujarku.

"Hn."

"Dan apa kau tahu? Aku harus berangkat ke kampus besok pagi untuk menyerahkan skripsi yang baru saja berhasil kukoreksi tadi."

"Hn."

"Kau sudah mengganggu istirahatku."

"Hn."

"Kau mengacaukan malamku.

"Hn.

"Berhenti membalas kata-kataku dengan 'Hn'-mu."

"Hn."

"Teme brengsek!" umpatku kesal dengan lirikan kesal terarah padanya yang kini menyeringai senang.

"Hn, Dobe idiot."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah, membuat seringaiannya makin lebar. Dia selalu senang melihatku kesal karenanya, entah kenapa. Aku memang senpainya, tapi dia tidak pernah bersikap sopan padaku. Tidak salah 'kan kalau aku menjulukinya brengsek?

"Berhenti membuatku kesal, brengsek."

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'brengsek', idiot."

"Apa kau sadar siapa 'idiot' yang kau maksud itu, heh?"

"Menjadi satu dari sepuluh orang di kelasmu yang diperbolehkan mengajukan skripsi tidak menunjukkan kau pandai dimataku, Dobe."

"Dan menjadi seorang junior yang berani mengatai seniornya cukup untuk membuatku memanggilmu Teme, brengsek."

"Hn, idiot."

"Brengsek!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Gah! Baka!"

Dia tertawa pelan karena pertengkaran tidak penting kami. Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar tawanya yang amat jarang kudapatkan. Syukurlah, ekspresi itu sudah tidak mencemari wajahnya lagi.

"Berhubung tidak ada acara televisi yang bagus, kita dengarkan musik saja," tuturku yang sudah mengambil ponselku dan mencari lagu. "Ah, ini saja!"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar lagu yang kuputar. Aku sendiri membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Suara musik yang terkesan ceria menggema di kamarku.

"Kau suka lagu seperti ini, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanyaku disela-sela senandung.

"Kau suka 'lagu perempuan'?" tanyanya lagi.

"Err.. sebenarnya sih tidak begitu, tapi lagu ini cocok dengan keadaanku sekarang," jawabku.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you_

_ Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_ You belong with me_

"Hn, kurasa aku juga sedikit menyukai lirik lagu ini. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa memahami kita," paparnya seraya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menyadari dan melihat keberadaan kita," timpalku.

"Hn." Kulirik matanya yang tampak meneliti langit-langit kamar. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan perasaan ini tertuju padanya. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin menyukai seseorang yang juga menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin menemukan orang yang memang mengerti aku."

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Hn? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengarah kepadaku. Aku pun menolehkan wajah dan menatap tepat ke sepasang mata beriris langit malam miliknya.

"Aku."

Aku bisa menangkap keterkejutan di sepasang matanya yang membulat. Aku terus menatapnya dan tersenyum. Kugenggam sebelah tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kurasa kau memang diciptakan untukku," ucapku setelah kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke langit-langit kamar. "Tak pernahkah sekalipun kau berfikir tentang kemungkinan kau tercipta untukku?"

Hening. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membuatnya mengetahui perasaanku. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin terus menunggunya menyadari perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa.

Bagaimana dengan konsekuensinya? Aku sudah siap dihujani bogem mentah dan menerima beberapa patah tulang kalau Sasuke sampai menerapkan jurus-jurus taekwondonya. Beberapa memar dan tulang patah bukanlah masalah. Aku sudah siap menghadapi serangan fisik itu.

Mengenai serangan psikologi.. Aku tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang mungkin akan menatapku dengan jijik dan menjauhiku karena tahu kalau sahabatnya ini memiliki orientasi menyimpang. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang nanti. Aku tidak peduli dengan cibiran dan hinaan masyarakat. Aku tidak peduli.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau memiliki perasaan itu?" lanjutnya.

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak dulu?"

Aku mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan bayangan akan perang batin yang berkecamuk padaku saat itu, saat pertama kali aku menyadari perasaanku padanya.

"Saat itu aku terlalu sibuk mencari cara untuk menghapuskan perasaan ini, Sasuke. Aku terlalu sibuk mengutuk perasaan terlarang ini. Aku terlalu sibuk mengelak dari kenyataan. Saat itu aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang 'kelainan'ku.."

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dengan kasar. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya yang kini terduduk dengan kedua tangan mencengkram sprei. Dia kesal? Tentu saja dia kesal, bodohnya aku. Dia pasti membenciku. Dia pasti mengutukku karena perasa—

"Kau membuatku lelah menunggu," bisiknya. "Kau selalu bersikap sama pada tiap orang, termasuk padaku. Kau membuatku berfikir kalau kau tidak mencintaiku."

Hei, apa ini berarti..

"Kau bodoh!" serunya yang kemudian berbalik dan mencengkram kerah piyamaku. Kini dia berbaring diatasku.

Menatap matanya menyiratkan kekesalan yang kentara malah membuatku mendengus menahan tawa. Ini artinya dia mencintaiku juga 'kan? Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan kutatap wajahnya lembut.

"Bodohnya aku. Kalau tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini, harusnya kuakui sejak dulu," tuturku.

"Baka," umpatnya dengan cengkraman mengendur.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa bisa memanggimu sebagai 'kekasihku'?" tanyaku.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, Dobe," jawabnya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sebelah tanganku kini berpindah kebelakang kepalanya dan membelai lembut rambut _raven_nya, sebelum akhirnya menekan pelan kepalanya agar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kurasakan hembus nafas hangatnya dan harum mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"_Love you, Teme.._" bisikku.

"_Love you too, Dobe,_" balasnya sebelum akhirnya bibir kami bertemu.

_Yeah, now I'm sure that he's belong with me._

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **setelah berjuang selama enam jam di depan kompi, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga~ *tepar*. Ah, saya benar-benar bangkit dari WB! XD Selama sebulan kedepan mungkin saya akan hiatus dari FNI, jadi sampai jumpa lagi ya~ Sekarang tugas saya adalah duduk manis dan menunggu review Anda,, ^^


End file.
